


Fluorescent Adolescents

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Promptis - Freeform, School, Yaoi, divise scolastiche, porno, prompto x noctis, rossa - Freeform, scuola
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Spinti da istinti adolescenziali e da un desiderio di perenne contatto fisico, Noctis e Prompto si trovano costretti a mettere fine a quelle voglie represse nel bagno della scuola, durante l'ora di educazione fisica.Unica regola: non fare rumore.[Promptis - Yaoi - Noctis POV]





	Fluorescent Adolescents

Ti squarcia il cuore ogni volta avvertire le sue mani su di te, smaniose, tremanti e irrequiete che ti fanno sentire come se fossi l’unica cosa a valere qualcosa nel mondo.

Ti slaccia la cravatta, ti sbottona la camicia a metà, impaziente e poi ti cerca, con la bocca, con le dita, con gli occhi.

Vorresti che non fossero così letali, i suoi sguardi, quando percorrono lentamente il tuo corpo e si soffermano sulle tue labbra, troppo a lungo.

Fa quasi male.

Allora lo baci, con passione, con frustrazione e lui non riesce nemmeno a starti dietro, troppo impegnato a cercare di incastrare le sue mani tra le tue e quando le trova si spinge contro di te, ti schiaccia contro il muro e tu perdi te stesso, ancora e ancora.

Ti chiedi come sia possibile desiderare qualcuno così impetuosamente come desideri lui; non credi che al mondo esista qualcuno in grado di farti questo stesso effetto e da una parte la cosa ti piace ma dall’altra ti corrode, ogni istante in cui siete lontani e ancor di più quando siete così vicini da diventare un tutt’uno.

Inverti le parti e gli spingi la schiena contro il muro.

Senti le sue spalle cozzare contro le piastrelle del bagno e, osservandolo stringere i denti per il dolore e per la tua mano che si è insinuata sotto la sua camicia, ti lasci andare ad un sospiro sommesso che liberi sul suo collo, prima di marchiarlo di baci e morsi.

“Noct”, ti chiama, ed è come una soave melodia, come se non fosse il tuo nome quello che ha appena pronunciato.

“Che c’è?”, gli chiedi, ma in realtà non ti interessa, non vuoi parlare, vuoi solo imprimerti il suo profumo sui vestiti appiccicandoti ai suoi, perché ne sei assuefatto e vorresti averlo addosso per sempre.

La tua mano continua a carezzare un cammino fatto di pelle bollente e contrazioni muscolari, fino a scivolare dietro la sua schiena e infilarsi sgarbatamente nei suoi pantaloni.

Reclina la testa bionda all'indietro, quando le tue dita si stringono ad una sua natica ed ora che il suo collo è più esposto ti dedichi ancora a marcarne ogni centimetro.

“N-Noct”, ripete, palesando un tremore nella voce che ti fa tremare.

Non vuole dirti niente, vuole solo la certezza che tu sia lì, per lui. Solo per lui e basta e che non esista niente, in quel mondo, in grado di distrarti dalla sua attenzione.

“Sono qui, Prompto”, gli dici, tra un sospiro vaporoso, prima di tornare a impegnarti la bocca con la sua pelle, a coprirla di baci, umidi, schioccanti.

Gli infili anche l’altra mano nei pantaloni, afferrando così entrambi i glutei e incominciando a massaggiarli, a stringerli, ad allargarli e desidereresti accelerare la cosa solo perché la tua erezione sta scoppiando nei tuoi boxer improvvisamente troppo stretti e non sai più come gestire quel senso di intontimento che la pressione troppo alta ti sta facendo provare.

Le orecchie ti fischiano, il tuo viso è in fiamme.

Prompto ti afferra i capelli tra le dita, ti guida senza troppa gentilezza verso le sue labbra e tira i tuoi fili neri dalla cute quasi con violenza, ma non senti nemmeno dolore, perché c’è tutto il resto a sopraffarlo.

Sposti le mani da dove sono e le porti sulla sua cinta, che slacci smaniando, imprecando perché è troppo stretta e non riesci a ad aprirla e quando ce la fa, la sfili con un gesto veloce, la fai cadere a terra e quella fa un rumore di chincaglieria, a contatto col pavimento.

Prompto sussulta, ti poggia le mani sulle spalle per allontanarti, ma non glielo permetti e torni ad accorciare le distanze tra di voi.

“Ci scopriranno con tutto questo casino”, ti sussurra, nell’orecchio, e la sua voce è così rauca e sensuale che non aiuta a farti mantenere la calma ma amplifica l’impazienza.

Ignori quella sua raccomandazione, tornando a baciargli le labbra e riuscendo a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

Con un gesto fulmineo glieli tiri giù, rivelando i boxer neri, che cominci a carezzare, con solo il palmo della mano a fare frizione sul punto rigonfio che nasconde la sua erezione soffocata e dura.

Geme.

Geme nella tua bocca, nel tuo orecchio quando abbassi la testa per ammirare quella parziale nudità.

Gli tiri giù i boxer, con una mano sola e non dai tempo al suo pene di liberarsi che lo afferri subito, iniziando a masturbarlo.

I suoi gemiti sono musica.

Sono come un pianoforte scordato, che stride, lacera ma è dannatamente dolce, soave, quasi non sarebbe lo stesso se non fosse così.

La voce di Prompto ha sempre avuto un certo effetto su di te, qualsiasi cosa essa ti voglia comunicare.

Il problema è che siete nel bagno della scuola, chiusi dentro e per quanto vorresti farlo urlare come succede quando siete a casa sua, la paura che qualcuno possa scoprirvi è costante - seppur eccitante.

Gli tappi la bocca con la mano libera, seguitando però a dedicarti alla sua erezione, premendo la pelle delicatamente verso la sua estremità e abbassandola di nuovo fino alla base, e ogni mossa è un brivido, un muscolo che si flette, che vibra.

Sentirlo mugolare tra le tue dita è pura poesia e chiudi gli occhi per assaporarne ogni sfumatura, ogni cambio di tono, ogni rantolo graffiante che si perde nella sua gola e cerca di uscire fuori tra le tue falangi che ancora premono contro le sue labbra.

Gli liberi la bocca e lo baci, perché è troppo bello, così sudato, perlato di piccole gocce che gli hanno arrossato la pelle, che ora ha messo in risalto quelle lentiggini che ti fanno ammattire, che vanno a chiudere un viso perfetto, a tuo parere.

Prompto è sempre stato perfetto e per te lo sarà sempre e lui non lo ha ancora capito.

Nessun essere umano ti ha mai fatto provare ciò che lui riesce a conficcare nel cuore, condizionando la mente, e ne sei ossessionato

Vorresti che fosse sempre appiccicato alla tua pelle, alle tue labbra.

Lo senti armeggiare con la tua divisa e con dimestichezza riesce a slacciare la cintura con un solo gesto e liberando la tua erezione gonfia e rossa, quasi dolorante, ti ricambia il favore.

Avvicina il tuo pene al suo e quando le punte si incontrano, reprimi un fremito mordendoti le labbra e poggiando la fronte sulla sua spalla.

Ti senti impazzire, tra il piacere incontrollato e la sensazione piacevole delle sue dita attorno al tuo fallo, che reagisce pulsando ad ogni movimento.

Prompto sa sempre come prenderti, quali tasti andare a toccare.

Gli afferri la mano, in modo che il suo movimento possa unirsi al tuo, all’unisono.

Ti senti esplodere, senti la testa girare, la camicia appiccicarsi al tuo petto bagnato dal sudore e alzi la testa, perché vuoi ancora mangiargli le labbra, spingere la tua lingua contro la sua, cogliere il sapore dolce della sua bocca nella tua.

Adori baciarlo fino a perdere il fiato, ma sei troppo vicino all’orgasmo per continuare quel supplizio, seppur così dannatamente intimo, che ti sta facendo delirare.

“Girati”, gli dici, incapace di contenere ancora il piacere, “Non c'è la faccio più”.

Fermi la mano che lo sta toccando e lui fa lo stesso con te e si volta, non prima di aver reclamato un bacio, poi poggia la fronte e le mani al muro e alza un po’ il sedere per metterlo in risalto per te.

Ha ancora la giacca della divisa addosso e per qualche ragione la cosa ti manda nel pallone, perché seppur Prompto vanti un fisico che ti sogno la notte, ami vederlo svestito a metà.

E non hai mai capito il perché.

Gli alzi di poco la camicia e ti chini per baciargli la schiena.

Le tue labbra toccano ogni vertebra, delicatamente e lentamente, con una pazienza quasi snervante.

Il respiro di Prompto si fa sempre più pesante, fino a costringerlo a zittirsi da solo, mordendosi la manica della giacca, quando gli divarichi le gambe e inizi a leccare la sua apertura, lentamente, per lubrificarla.

I muscoli del retto si ritraggono e si rilassano senza alcun ritmo, mentre Prompto muove il bacino verso di te, forse senza nemmeno accorgersene, palesemente smanioso di ricevere qualcosa di più soddisfacente della tua lingua.

Continui a leccare, a punzecchiarlo con la punta umida e a ritirarla solo per il gusto di confonderlo, di fargli accrescere quel desiderio, poi ti alzi in piedi e, afferrandoti l’erezione con una mano, la indirizzi nella sua apertura, lentamente e piano ti spingi dentro mentre i gemiti di Prompto sono un misto tra piacere e fastidio, finché non sei totalmente dentro e ti fermi.

“Non fare rumore”, gli soffi, sporgenti verso il suo orecchio bollente e lui si gira di tre quarti per guardarti, col viso contrito dall'impazienza.

“C-ci proverò”, balbetta e quando gli schiaffeggi una natica e poi la afferri stringendola tra le dita, lui chiude gli occhi e rantola qualcosa tra i denti stretti.

“No. Lo fai e basta”, gli dici, poi alzi una mano per insinuarla sotto la camicia, gli afferri un capezzolo tra pollice e indice e inizi a stringerlo e a giocherellarci e Prompto, per riflesso, spinge il bacino verso il tuo, affondando di più la tua erezione nel suo retto.

Annuisce, forsennato.

Sai che vuole solo che tu lo fotta con decisione, con cattiveria, con vigore.

Non vuole nient’altro da te e se c'è una cosa che ami di Prompto è questo egoismo che subentra ogni volta che fate sesso.

Riesci a portarlo ad un livello tale di eccitazione che il piccolo e remissivo biondino sparisce lasciando spazio a un adolescente desideroso di essere appagato e basta.

Ti piace da morire vedere quella trasformazione e quando ti dice, vibrante e supplichevole, “Ti prometto che sarò silenzioso, ma ti prego, muoviti”, non puoi proprio più trattenerti.

Tiri indietro il bacino, inaugurando una spinta poderosa e violenta e Prompto non mantiene la sua promessa di tacere, perché dalla sua bocca bagnata si spalanca un enorme gemito che riesce a far morire in gola solo per metà.

Ti chini su di lui, di nuovo e, dandogli un’altra spinta ancora più violenta, gli sussurri: “Non ci hai nemmeno provato”.

Prompto non ti risponde; in quello stato non può riuscirci, immagini.

Ha chiuso gli occhi, mentre la guancia si schiaccia contro il muro e i capelli umidi gli si appiccicano alla fronte, ad ogni spinta più bagnati.

Gli afferri i fianchi con le mani, li stringi e ti senti letteralmente scoppiare all’idea che sei dentro di lui, a spingere ogni secondo più a fondo, mentre il suo retto si fa più morbido e accogliente seppur stretto e caldo intorno alla tua erezione e ringrazi i Sei che la sua voglia di sfogare i suoi istinti sia forte tanto quanto la tua e che incoraggi ogni tua voglia, persino ora che siete a scuola, mentre gli altri sono impegnati nella lezione di educazione fisica e tu sei scappato con lui, cercando di non farti vedere e lo hai trascinato lì dentro senza nemmeno aspettare una sua approvazione.

Per Prompto va sempre bene tutto, specie se sei tu a decidere di fare qualcosa ed è anche per questa sua tolleranza - che però non adombra la sua dignità - che lo ami così tanto.

Fai scorrere le mani dai fianchi alla sua pancia, fino al suo petto, carezzandolo con una anatomica e quanto mai erotica lentezza.

Lo senti respirare dal naso, intanto che stringe i denti, provando in tutti i modi di tenersi in gola quei rantoli, quei piagnucolii incontrollati.

Le tue mani continuando a muoversi sulla sua pelle, mentre ti pieghi sul suo collo, per baciarlo, per morderlo e succhiarlo, lasciando che un succhiotto si imprima come un timbro, vistoso e rosso.

Ti piace marchiarlo.

Ti appartiene. È tuo e di nessun altro.

Vorresti l'esclusiva su di lui in ogni fottuto momento della giornata, ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte se solo fosse possibile.

È la tua ossessione, non riesci nemmeno ad immaginare una vita vissuta lontano dai suoi sguardi e i suoi sorrisi ma soprattutto senza i suoi gemiti a graffiarti le orecchie, le sue mani a toccare con una goffa maestria i punti più sensibili del tuo corpo e quelle labbra, sopra le tue o intorno alla tua erezione, capaci di contenerla fino in gola quando decide di impegnarsi a darti piacere.

Spingi la bocca verso il suo orecchio, che brucia a contatto con le tue labbra, rosso come il sangue e ansimando, gli sussurri: “Muoviti”.

Prompto annuisce; ha gli occhi stretti, troppo concentrato a non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno il minimo rumore dalla bocca e, senza lasciarti aspettare troppo, inizia a spingere il sedere contro il tuo fallo ormai marmoreo.

Ti senti inglobato da una sensazione di calore, fasciato da una parete di muscoli che si contraggono e si rilassano ormai con elasticità.

Ti sporgi ancora verso il suo viso, e pretendi un bacio che lui ti dà, non riuscendo a gestire la troppa salivazione per via della libido.

Senti scivolare un rivolo bagnato lungo il mente, che scende fino a insinuarsi nella tua camicetta mezza aperta.

Gli afferri l’erezione con una mano e ricominci a masturbarlo, con decisione e con una certa dedizione.

Prompto schiude la bocca nella tua mentre lo stai ancora baciando; si lascia andare ad un vagito appena sussurrato che ti fa scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Le sue spinte verso di te cominciano ad aumentare di velocità e sono quasi snervanti, quasi impossibili da sopportare, eppure allo stesso tempo ne vuoi ancora di più.

Poi lui stringe i pugni sul muro, vi poggia anche la fronte, e lo senti pulsare nella mano, e quando il suo orgasmo infine sopraggiunge ti impiastriccia le dita col suo sperma.

Le tue spinte allora si fanno più feroci, più calcate. Sembra quasi tu voglia scavare dentro di lui, inglobarlo, farlo interamente tuo e, quando senti di non poter reggere più il ritmo, ti lasci andare col cuore che ti batte così forte che quasi pensi si possa fermare da un momento all’altro.

“Prompto…”, mormori, con un sussurro pregno d’amore e adorazione mentre, rabbrividendo, vieni dentro di lui.

Il tuo corpo vibra, ti spingi fino in fondo un’ultima volta, prima di uscire e cercare di riprendere fiato annaspando aria con la bocca aperta, reclinando la testa all’indietro.

Prompto si gira, poggia la schiena contro il muro e quando abbassi gli occhi verso i suoi, un sorriso dolce come il miele e letale come un veleno ti accoglie.

È come ammirare un dipinto, come ascoltare un violino struggente.

È come vedere il sole splendere dopo che l'oscurità ha coperto ogni cosa.

Sei sudato da far schifo e lui più di te, ma continua ad essere la visione più incantevole che tu abbia mai visto in vita tua.

Gli alzi sgarbatamente i pantaloni, li riallacci, recuperi la cinta da terra e la infili nei passanti, con attenzione, con lentezza, mentre lui ti guarda compiere quei gesti ammaliato da qualcosa che forse tu, da parte tua, non puoi conoscere.

Finisci di sistemarti anche tu; ti allacci la camicia, poi la giacca e tiri su boxer e pantaloni.

Cerchi di fare un nodo decente alla cravatta della divisa ma come al solito sei negato e lasci perdere, sbuffando.

“Lascia. Faccio io”, ti dice Prompto, ridendo, alzando le mani per sistemarla e, una volta finito esclama, con una ignara dolcezza: “Ecco qua”.

Sono gesti come questi che ti fanno arrivare ad adorarlo come fosse un Dio, come una divinità scesa dal cielo solo per te, per renderti felice anche solo con un colpo di ciglia.

Gli prendi la testa tra le mani; le dita si incastrano nelle sue ciocche bionde ancora umidicce e lo baci con passione, perché Prompto è tuo, e di nessun altro.

Devi ricordarglielo, ogni tanto, contrassegnando il suo corpo con i tuoi denti e con le tue labbra.

Hai il presentimento di averlo colto di sorpresa, perché passa qualche istante prima che si decida a stringerti le mani che ha bloccato a mezzaria intorno al tuo collo e lasciandosi andare totalmente a quel contatto così intimo e inviolabile.

Appena vi staccate, poggi la fonte alla sua e ti perdi qualche secondo nell’oceano immenso e profondo dei suoi occhi.

Vorresti averlo con te per sempre, ogni attimo, ogni ora, ogni minuto e mentre lo prendi per mano, invitandolo a lasciare quel bagno - scenario di quell’ennesima unione che lo ha fatto tuo - lui ti dice: “Ne hai un programma altre? Di queste fughe romantiche, intendo!”.

Tu ti fermi e prima di aprire la porta, sorridi sornione e rispondi: “Forse, chi lo sa”.

E dallo sguardo che ti lancia, sai che qualunque cosa deciderai di fare sarà sempre lì a dirti di sì, perché se lui è il tuo sole, di cui non puoi fare a meno per vivere, tu sei il suo universo, che lo ha scelto tra milioni di stelle.

Fine.

 

Dedicato a Princess Kurenai, che in questi giorni mi ha aiutata con parole bellissime, riuscendo a farmi comprendere che a volte staccarsi da qualcosa che non ne vuole sapere di essere scritta, dedicandosi a altro, non è un crimine e questa fic è nata e conclusa grazie a questa convinzione. Grazie ciccia ç//////////ç

Dedicato a tutti coloro che li amano, questi due, come li amo io.

E poi volevo scrivere una rossa così da eoni!

Miry

Banner Art by https://www.deviantart.com/art/First-kiss-Promptis-707832402


End file.
